


Absolutely Whipped

by LittleLyssa



Category: Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz
Genre: Current Events, Dante is a professor, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLyssa/pseuds/LittleLyssa
Summary: Dante is trying to teach his class in the midst of a pandemic, and Ari joining the conversation doesn't make it any easier.ORDante's students expose how whipped he is for his husband.
Relationships: Aristotle Mendoza/Dante Quintana
Comments: 4
Kudos: 126





	Absolutely Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! The idea that Dante is a college professor and talks about Ari ALOT has been in my head for a long time. Online classes seemed like a natural and realistic way for his students to meet Ari and promptly expose Dante. Please enjoy :)

The university Dante teaches at has made the switch to online schooling for the rest of the semester. He has just started his Advanced Art History class. Dante is sitting in his office, with no shoes on, which isn’t unusual for Dante’s classes, virtual or not. 

“Alright, it looks like everyone is here, so we can get started in just a minute. Let me just get the screen ready.” The class is quite small for a college art class, the group had taken many classes with him before and where therefor used to how his class goes, that includes his ramblings about his amazing husband, Ari. They all knew that Dante had been whipped for him from day one. 

As Dante began to set up his class, Ari walked through the office. “Oh hey, I’m just starting my class. Class, this is my husband Ari.” Dante said proudly. 

Ari smiled and waved at the camera, “Hey.”

A look of realization dawned on the class. “So you’re the famous Ari. He talks about you all the time.” chimes a girl in the bottom right corner of the screen. 

“Well I’d sure hope so, we’ve been together for thirty years.” Ari smiles fondly. 

“Oh, we know. He’s told us all about how you’ve loved each other since you were boys, and that you picked stupid fights for him a lot.” A young man exclaims from the computer, “I hope I find someone who loves me the way he loves you.” 

Dante intervenes, “Okay, we don’t need to tell him everything I told you.” 

“No, please go on. What else did he say about me?” Ari smirks.

“He said you jumped in front of a car for him”

“And almost got arrested beating someone up for him.”

“Did he really teach you to swim?”

“He said you were like, super dramatic about your first kiss.”

Dante cut them off, “Okay, okay that’s enough!” 

“Wow, you talk about me that much?” Ari smiled mischievously.

“Yes Ari, I love you very much that’s why I married you now please let me teach my class.” Dante pleaded as he pushed a smiling Ari out of the office. He closed the door and took a seat back at his desk, bringing up the screen with the day’s lesson plan. “Now, can we please do what we came here for instead of attacking me for loving my husband?” he questioned the seemingly satisfied class. He got a chorus of nodding heads in response. 

“Great, so just a reminder your projects are due in two weeks.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This idea has been in my head for quite a long time so I was really happy to get it out and into writing. I love comments, and any positive feedback or constructive criticism is welcome! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
